How long until you surrender?
by we-ship-us
Summary: Manny Santos is struggling to get her acting career off the ground, after a series of disappointing role rejections. Peter Stone is putting his credibility as a filmmaker on the line, to get his script made into a Toronto Film Festival entry. Desperate for work, Manny tries out for Peter's movie. Unknowing he is the director.
1. Chapter 1

_**Manny**_

Two pairs of peep-toed pumps; one red and one black. One large iced coffee and a blueberry muffin. Three new tops and a pair of skinny jeans. $600. Bank account statement: -$15 Oustanding credit card balance: too many 0s to count. Manny frowned deeply, folding her arms across her chest as she stood in front of her bed, overlooking her latest round of impulse purchases. They'd all been charged to her "emergency" card since her bank account was at a negative balance. She was a week away from potential eviction from her apartment, once her landlord realized that she wouldn't be able to make rent, again. She was broke and she couldn't afford to rack up any more debt. The problem was that she couldn't find an acting gig anywhere. She'd been on auditions all over town and no one seemed to be looking for her "type". Manny didn't really know what her type was, but it clearly wasn't what the casting agents wanted. She hadn't booked a job in weeks. She was stressed, to put it mildly. And when she was stressed, she shopped. Shopping with no money only served to pile splurger regret on top of her already crushing I-can't-get-work stress. She sighed, flopping down on the floor, leaning her back against the bedframe, her ice coffee in hand.

She was beginning to wonder if it was a mistake moving back to Toronto. Her luck had faired much better in LA in the months she'd stayed out there following the Kevin Smith movie. She was living in a nice apartment with some cool fellow actresses. She and Jay were making the long-distance thing work through skype and surprise weekend fly-ins. She was getting call backs, every other day. Everything was going well, until she had to go and get returned home to a crappy apartment, that she had to take because she couldn't afford anything else on such short notice, constant fights with her boyfriend who'd grown pretty accustomed to the distance and felt smothered since she had nothing else to do but be around him all the time, and no work. Zero. Zip. Nothing. She was getting desperate. If something didn't change soon, she'd have to sink to her lowest low...and call her parents for help.

_**Peter**_

The script was finally finished. Six months of tweaking and rewrites and the script for Peter's first movie was complete. He had put his everything into getting the chance to direct his first film. The Toronto Film Festival had chosen him as one of the applicants to premiere his movie. The opportunity of his film being shown at the festival was huge. The doors that could open for him would hopefully jumpstart his dreams of becoming a serious director. Not just making college films using the so so actors from the drama department. No. Those days would soon be put behind him. They had to be. He leaned back in his desk chair looking at his laptop, beaming with pride as he hit the print button. He had his script and he had his crew not he just needed the cast. He raked his hands through his dirty blonde hair, cupping the back of his neck, looking up to the ceiling, blowing out a long sigh. Casting was almost as difficult as writing. He needed this cast to be perfect. He needed everything to be perfect.

The story behind his movie follows a young guy who had it all in life. Popular and athletic in high school, dating his first love, going to great college on a soccer scholarship and a close relationship to his family. One night of heavy drinking at a victory party for his soccer team brings everything crashing down. Getting drunk behind the wheel of car, he causes a head on collision with a father and his two kids. Killing one of his fellow teammates in the car, with him, and killing one of the children in the other car. The accident shattered his knee, killing any chances of ever becoming a professional soccer player. His friends and family turned against him after the accident. He loses his scholarship and his girlfriend leaves him for someone else. He turns to drinking to cope and falls into a deep depression, contemplating suicide he randomly calls a suicide hotline where he talks to the girl who changes it all. One conversation between them leads to him calling every night to talk to the girl, eventually meeting, falling in love and help him become the man he used to be. It was gritty, honest and real. That was why the cast needed to be perfect. He needed real people. Real actors who could portray the anguish and emotions he needed for this movie.

Getting up from his chair, he walked into his kitchen, grabbing his cell off the counter. He scanned for his casting director's number, hitting send, he called him up. "Hey Man,it's Peter. I have some boss news. The script...it's done! I know I know...but you know me, man. It had to be fucking flawless...You call it big ego I call it confidence. Look I need you to start making some calls and get ready for auditions. The sooner we find our leads the quicker I can get this movie made. The festival is a few months away and my ass is seriously on the line here...Thanks, Brian. I know you won't do me wrong...yeah yeah you too." Peter hit the end button, tucking his phone into his back pocket. It was really happening. The ball was starting to roll. Things were coming together. He could feel the adrenaline coursing through. Amping him up and giving a natural rush he felt whenever he thought about directing. Amidst all his excitement though lingered a dark inkling of dread. Failure was always a possibility. Losing everything he dreamed about. Watching his passion slip through his fingers was his greatest fear. This movie had to be life changing for him. The only option was success.

_**[Later that night] Manny**_

Manny used her fork to move her food around her plate, sinking down into her chair at a fancy Italian restaurant downtown. She wondered how tacky it would be to ask to take the whole meal home with her; she was down to cereal and ramen and thought it best to scrimp and save wherever possible. The only reason she'd come to this expensive place was because she was meeting with a director. Some guy she'd heard of through casting agencies here and there but had never booked anything for or had the pleasure of meeting, until tonight. The meet and greet had been set up by her agent. Apparently this director had heard of her, seen her work, and wouldn't take no for answer on meeting with the Manny Santos. As she waited for the director to return from the bathroom the butterflies swarmed in her gut. He was about to give her the details of his movie he was working on and of course he had to go use the bathroom just when he was getting to the juicy part.

She sipped her water freely, knowing that the beverage at least was free and re-fillable. She coached herself mentally. Whatever it is, you're going to take it. But you're not going to seem as desperate as you really are. So eager...but not desperate. Okay. You can do this. "Is something wrong with your food?" A gravely voice asked from behind her. Manny flinched, turning over her shoulder, blushing hard. "Oh uh...no, it's great," She said, nodding assuringly at the director. "I'm just...watching my weight." He returned to his seat and smiled, picking up his fork to continue eating. "Spoken like a true working actress."

He took a few bites of pasta and wiped his lips with a napkin as he chewed. Manny's eyes were glued to his face. She was nearly holding her breath. He noticed her staring and grinned, setting his fork down. "Right. You're dying to hear about the script." Manny nodded softly, her eyes burning with curiosity as her body stilled. "I'd...really like to hear about it." He smiled knowingly, his eyes crinkling at the corners. "Fair enough. Well, the basic premise is a girl and a guy meet at the scene of a 're both witnesses to a murder in progress...but they don't know it." "A murder...?" Manny quirked her brow, intrigued. Usually she got fluff and cheesy plots thrown her way, but this...this seemed like something she could use her chops for.

"They're both blackmailed by the killer, which brings them closer together. They learn that they know more about what happened then either of them realized at first." A bright smile spread across Manny's rouged lips. "So...is there a little love story going on in the midst of all this stalkery tension?" She pried. The director arched his brow and smirked, "Uh...you could say that. Yeah. A lot of love goes on, actually. There wouldn't be much of a movie without it." Manny nodded slowly, taking a tiny bite of her spaghetti, so as not to seem rude. "A lot of love? Like...the two are drawn together by their fear and...they fall in love?" She pressed. "Fall in love?" The director chuckled, lifting his drink to his lips. "Sure, she falls in love with this guy, the police chief, his secretary, even the killer." Manny pursed her lips, not understanding the joke she was clearly being told. The director read the confusion on her face. He bit his lip and exhaled, "Yeah...uh.. didn't your agent tell you?" Manny tilted her head, admittedly in the dark, "Tell me...what?" "The script...it's for an adult movie."


	2. Chapter 2

**[3 days later] Peter**

Peter stormed out of the casting call room, muttering low curses under his breath. 4 hours of sitting in that room, going through too many actresses to count, and not a single one was giving him the realness that the role required. One blonde bimbo after another came strolling in, smacking on her gum and toying with their hair while they read their lines. It was a sad time for film when "actresses" assumed all it took was a pretty face and a smokin bod to make it in the biz. Peter was starting to doubt he would ever find the right girl for this part. He kicked the air, dropping his back against the wall in the hallway. His face tensed in frustration, showing off his moody brood. His disposition was only getting more sour by the minute. Everything was in place for the movie to start filming. The only thing missing was his leading lady. His eyes snapped to the door, swinging open, his casting director, Mark, hot on his heels. "What was that about?" He knitted his brows, crossing his arm over his chest. Peter scoffed, rolling his eyes. "You're kidding, right?" He pulled himself off the wall, extending his arms to both sides. "What the hell do you call those wannabes in there?" He waved his hand to the door. "I thought you were going to bring me some solid actresses but instead I get Barbie dolls."

Peter raked his hands through his messy locks, covering his hands over his eyes before dropping them to the side. "I'm not trying to rip your head off, but do you really think any girl in there is strong enough to carry this role?" Mark shrugged, shaking his head. "Not really, man, but it's the best I could find. Indie flicks are hard to cast. You know this." Peter nodded, widening his eyes. "I know, okay. I just need the right girl. Someone real and fresh but can be dark and gritty too. I need that girl, Mark." He looked back to the casting room, scowling. "I'm done today. I'm going to put up some more fliers then go home and sleep. I can't go back in there, man. I'll jump out the window if I have to hear one more chick make my scripit sound like garbage." Mark rolled his eyes, heading back towards the room. "Whatever, Peter. I'll call you tomorrow."Peter was already heading down the stairs before Mark even reached the room. He made a beeline for his blue sports car, speeding quickly from the nearly vacant lot. He didn't even look back in the rearview mirror. His mood was low and he doubted much could change it. He made his way to some local theater's, coffeehouses and college campuses, handing out fliers, hoping maybe someone would appear for the casting call and actually be able to act. He groaned to himself bitterly. If only he had that kind of luck.

Walking into his apartment, Peter tossed his keys on the couch, peeling off his clothes as he walked into the shower. He turned the hot water on, sighing as the scalding spray hit his skin. He worked his neck muscles from side to side, hearing little pops with every move. Fuck, he was stressed. Every nerve and muscle felt like they were going to snap with tension. He had to remember to keep his cool and be patient. It wasn't his strong suit but he was trying to work on that. He was used to things coming his way when he wanted them but now on his own, life was very different. He was learning to adjust but it was taking time. He scrubbed his hair and body, roughly, rinsing off the soapy bubbles clinging to his skin. He grabbed his towel, wrapping it around his waist, and headed into his bedroom. Peter dried off his wet spiky hair, slipping on a pair of boxers he crawled into his bed. It was still crazy early but Peter was wiped and the headache starting to pulse between his eyes was beckoning him for some rest. He grunted and groaned miserably as he curled into bed, muttering mindless swears as he drifted to sleep.

**[The next morning] Manny**

Manny dropped her arms to her sides in defeat, pouting at her best friend as they walked down the busy Toronto sidewalk. "This is it, Em. My career is officially dead in the water. I might as well move back home tomorrow." The mere thought of crawling back to her parents made her cringe. Suddenly she wasn't in the mood for coffee anymore, even though Emma offered to treat her. "I thought your agent set you up with a director the other night? No good?" Emma inquired, linking her arms with Manny's, trying to put her best friend in better spirits. Manny rolled her eyes, gasping, "He directs pornos, Em! I may be desperate...but I'm not that desperate...yet." The brunette sighed, pouting harder. "Check back in a few days."

"Manny, stop it." Emma chided, nudging her friend's side. "You're in a little bit of a rut right now. But you'll pull yourself out of it. You always do." Manny bit her tongue and nodded, knowing that Emma would not accept anything less than agreement, no matter how half-hearted it would be. "An opportunity will show up, watch." Manny prayed that could be true. Could her next break really just fall into her lap when she least expected it to? "For now, time for caffeine. Find us a table and I'll get in line?" "Yep..." Manny nodded, unlinking her arm from Emma's. She wandered toward a vacant table by the cafe window, murmuring under her breath, "I'll be the unemployed actress reeking of failure."

Slumping down in her chair, Manny reached out to re-arrange the sugar packets on the table. This trivial execerise was much more productive than trying to get an acting job, she thought. She glanced out of the window as people strode by, seeming to have a purpose, smiling, being better at whatever it was they did than her. Ugh. Maybe coming out for coffee wasn't such a good idea. Everything was depressing. She noticed a crinkled flyer, barely holding its spot on the window and stood up to press the tape back on to it.

"I feel your pain," she sighed, doing her best to make the flyer look like new again. Her eyes grew wide as she noticed the purpose of the flyer under her very fingertips. It was announcing a casting call for a role in an indie film. Maybe this was the break that Emma was talking about. She gasped, realizing that the last call for the day was in 30 minutes and it was across town. This could be it. Her chance to redeem herself but her life really went to crap. "Uh Em!" She grabbed the flyer off the window and rushed off to grab the blonde before she could get their coffees. "Opportunity's here. We have to go."

Manny raced to the audition place and bounded up the steps to get on line. She had nothing with her. Not a headshot, nor a portfolio. But she had to take this chance. She had to make this work. Her future as an actress, as well as her sanity depended on it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Peter**

Peter leaned back into his chair, pinching his fingers at the bridge of his nose. "Stop! Just stop please." He dropped his hand to look at the last girl that come in for auditions. She looked liked a lost Kardashian sister and had the brains to match. She propped a hand on her hip, glaring in Peter's direction. "What was wrong with that?" Her high pitched voice rang annoyingly in his ears. He'd been stuck on one mood for the last 2 days. Pissed off. Not a single "actress" that came in had what Peter was looking for. For some reason this role was becoming an obsession for him. The girl, in this role, is what changes everything for the main star of the film. She creates the uprising for the leading man to get his life together. Without her, he couldn't have his perfect ending. He dropped his hand, staring at her wide eyed? "What was wrong with that? How about you butchered every single line that came out that God awful Minnie Mouse voice of yours? Is that a good enough reason?" He watched as her face crumpled up and crocodile tears started to well in her eyes. Damnit. He didn't mean to make the girl cry. He stood up from his chair, walking over to the distraught girl. "Look, I..." She threw the script at his head, racing out the audition room, covering her hands over her face as she fled out the door.

Peter rubbed his forehead from where his script made contact with his head, clenching his jaw with frustration. "That went well." Peter quickly snapped to face Mark, his eyes flashing with anger. Mark put his hands up in defense. "Calm down there, crazy eyes. It was a joke." He scooted out of his chair. "I'm going to grab a smoke before we head out. You look like you needed some alone time." He quickly made a dash for the door just like the crying actress. Peter had a way of making people want to run away from him. It was his self destructive nature. His quick temper, stubborn attitude, and getting angered when things didn't go completely his way. Not all traits most people wanted to be around. He couldn't blame them. He was better alone. No one around for him to screw things up with. He walked back to the table, shuffling through all the headshots scattered about. Blank faces with vain smiles glared back him. Their tacky smiles made him grit his teeth with annoyance. He growled as he pushed the pictures to the floor, watching them slid across the tile.

"Smooth, Peter." He mumbled to himself. He really had to work on keeping his cool. Too many buttons were being pushed right now. He bent down to the floor, with a sigh, picking up the scattered headshots. He huffed little swears as he snatched up the pictures. Over the day and ready to go, Peter was starting to feel like maybe this movie wasn't supposed to happen. Maybe directing was a pipe dream that just wasn't supposed to come true. The doors swung open as Mark walked back into the room. "Okay I know were done for the day, but there is some smoking hot actress out there that just came in and she's practically begging to audition. What happened to the headshots?" He asked, looking around the floor. Peter rolled his eyes, standing up the with headshots clutched in his hand. "Lost my temper." He dropped the what pictures he picked up on the table. "I want to go home, man. I don't want to sit through another pretty face who can't act. Please my head is killing me." Peter grumbled. "Just one more. If she sucks we can cut it short and go home. Come one, Pete. Who knows she could your girl?" Peter looked at Mark, shaking his head, cracking the tiniest of smiles. "Fine. One more and that's it."

**Manny**

Manny wrang her hands anxiously, a few feet from the door to the audition room. She'd done a good job of keeping her jitters at bay as she impatiently waited for the long line of auditioners before her to dissipate, but now that she was the last girl standing her stomach felt like it was up in her throat. She shut her eyes, coaching herself. Please, don't throw up. Not now. I need this. Manny never told anyone but the stress of casting calls made her physically ill sometimes. It was something she was trying just about everything to curb. She didn't want it to become a regular part of her acting life. So far deep breathing and yoga seemed to be the best cures. But at the moment she didn't have time for yoga. So she took a few deep breathes and shook her hands out, trying to jumpstart the relaxation of her body. She opened her eyes and stepped toward the door, unable to wait any longer. She had to go in now, before she lost her nerve or just lost her lunch.

She knocked on the inside of the door as she leaned into the room, her eyes finding the tall man who'd she begged to let her audition. She smiled like a champ, though her insides were doing somersaults. "Hi. Sorry...I wasn't sure if you called me in or..." She fibbed, praying she wouldn't have to resort to actual on-her-knees begging to get a shot at this role. She glanced down, noticing a few headshots scattered by her feet. "Um...I'll just...can I fax you my headshot? Or something?" She asked, lightly tilting her head as she stooped to collect the glossy photos. She looked up and nearly choked at the sight of the dirty blonde near the table, previously obscured by the other man she didn't recognize. "O-Oh my God." Manny's bright smile dimmed as some dreaded high school memories flooded back to her. "Peter?"

**Peter**

Peter had to do a double take. A instant flashback of his high school years came slamming through his memories. No way, of all people, was she standing in front of him. "Manny?" He looked her over to make sure it was her. Still insanely beautiful and still had a rockin bod. Her big brown eyes shined with shock as she took in the sight of Peter as well. Clearly he was the last people she was expecting to see behind those doors. Was she the actress begging for the audition? He walked over to her, taking the pictured from her hand. "Uh...hey. You look great, Manny." He nodded, dropping the papers to the table. "Mark this is Manny Santos. We were a...we went to highschool together.

Peter grimaced a bit. It wasn't intentional. He couldn't help he and Manny and a rocky history and it was all his fault. He filmed her topless while she was hammered then put the video online. It wasn't his finest moment and when he thought about he realized he never gave her a genuine apology. He lightly shook his head looking back to Manny. She looked more mature in the face. Not as bubbly but still...fresh. Something masked the once over exuberant burnette. It intrigued him a bit. He awkwardly shuffled the headshots on the desk. "So you're here for the audition? I guess you're still doing the acting thing?" He was kinda surprised she was here, asking to audition for a low budget indie flick. She was in 2 major movies once before, both that he got to witness himself. How could she not have major connections in the industry? Why was she not on the covers on magazines already, flashing that megawatt smile? Why she was standing in front of him...he couldn't understand.


	4. Chapter 4

**Manny**

The wispy baby hairs at the base of Manny's neck bristled as Peter said her name, with as much shock as she'd uttered his. If she didn't feel like she wanted to hurl before, she certainly did now. Her skin crawled a bit as his eyes roved her frame. They hadn't exactly left Degrassi on good terms, or any terms at all really. She swallowed hard when he approached, their fingers brushing slightly when he removed the extra headshots from her grasp. She nodded stiffly at Peter's compliment, not wanting to come off like a complete headcase to the other guy in the room, still unsure of who he was in relation to this movie. "Oh. Thanks." She turned to Mark, plastering her smile back on her face as she offered him her hand to shake. "Thank you again, for letting me audition." She prayed that she'd be auditioning for Mark and that Peter was just leaving or something.

Manny tried not to sneer when Peter informed Mark that they'd gone to high school together. If only Mark knew what Peter had done to her, nearly ruining her second chance at making a fresh start of her reputation after the fallout of stealing Ashley Kerwin's boyfriend and the whirlwind of drama that ensued from there. She shook Mark's hand, pulling her professionalism together, ready to act like she and Peter were pals if that's what it took. "Yes. I'm still doing the acting thing. I'm here for the part." She said, hoping the abruptness in her response would sound more like conviction than malice. She glanced between Peter and Mark, still confused why Peter was here. "So...will I be reading today...or...?"

**Peter**

Peter looked at Manny oddly at first. "Well, yeah you are here to audition." The sarcasm in his voice wasn't intentional. It always happened when he was around Manny. She brought out a side to him that not other girls did. She pushed his buttons in a way no one else could. He could see with the disappointed look in her eye, she wasn't happy to see. He didn't blame her. Still, it slightly bothered him that she still looked at him with bit of disgust behind those brown hues. It had been years since all their past crap happened. Was she still holding on that much hate towards him? The thought made him shift his feet around uncomfortably as she pretended to stack the headshots on the table. "Well...it's an indie movie. More drama than anything else, but there is a love story but it's not filled with sunshine and rainbows." She replied dryly with a slight roll of his eyes. He walked over handing her the script, keeping his eyes away from her so he didn't have to keep looking at her disgusted glare. He opened to a random scene, pointing the page out to Manny. "Here you can skim through it real quick."

He walked back behind the table, taking his seat as Manny flipped through the script. Peter subtly observed Manny as she read the pages. Her face looked serious, like this actually meant something to her. He definitely admired that. "You can start whenever you're ready." He waved his hand to the the front of the table. When he noticed she was looking at Peter, like she couldn't figure out why he was sitting in the room. He smirked a bit realizing he hadn't told her he was the director. He had a feeling if she knew that bit of info she might make a break for the door. Only one way to find out. "Mark is the casting director and I'm the actual director. This is my movie I'm directing. It's going into the Toronto film festival in a few months so we start filming soon. As soon as we fill this role you're about to read." His blue eyes met her brown ones. "As of right now this whole movie is riding on this one part."

**Manny**

Manny nearly rolled her eyes at the sound of Peter's abrupt response. She caught herself though, remembering that they weren't alone in the room. Mark was there, watching the two of them interact. "Right," She exhaled, softly nodding her head. "I suppose I am." She replied as evenly as possibly, not letting her annoyance with Peter's presence show through. Manny rolled her tongue against the inside of her cheek, shooting Peter a quick glare as he handed the script over to her, "Good thing I wasn't looking for sunshine and rainbows then." Manny looked down at the script in her hands, skimming through as Peter had suggested. The longer she read through the more intrigued she became. This was a real story. Something with actual substance. With serious bite. She was impressed and relieved. And completely invested in getting this part for herself.

When Peter told her that she could begin reading when she was ready, she couldn't help but look perplexed. When he announced that this was his movie that she was auditioning for a part in her jaw nearly hit the floor. "This..is your script? You wrote this?" She could hardly believe such depth could come from Peter Stone. Not a boob flash in sight; but then again she hadn't gotten through the whole script... The challenge placed before her lit a fire inside her soft brown eyes. She needed this part, and now more than anything, she wanted this part. Not to help Peter out, but to show him how damn good of an actress she could be, to show him that high school was behind her, despite how much of a douchebag he'd been. Manny took a deep breath and flipped to the next page in the script, taking a second to get a feel for her motivation. She cleared her throat and began to read.

**Peter**

"Yeah, I wrote it." He grunted a bit, slightly insulted that she was so surprised he could write something of value. Peter sat back in his chair, resting his hands at the back of his neck as he listened to Manny read the lines. At first he didn't really let her acting sink in. He wasn't sure how seriously she was still taking the acting thing. The fact that she was here, auditioning for an indie flick said something about whether she was in it for the fame and wealth, or because acting is what she loved to do, was still unclear to Peter.. He focused his eyes intently on her as his ears started to pick up the tone in her voice as she read the lines. His hands dropped from behind his neck, placing them on the table as he leaned in close, hearing every word spilling from her pink lips. He realized he was holding his breath as she read the script. He never in a million years thought the girl to fill this role would be Manny Santos, but damnit, she was his girl. You could feel every line she read. See the real emotion on her face. It felt like a light on switched on inside him. He sat in awe as she read the rest of her lines.

When she finished reading, Peter gave his head a little shake, snapping himself from his Mannt trance. "Manny, that was..." He looked at Mark , who was already grinning too. They both nodded in unison, confirming to each other that they had found their leading lady. Peter pushed back his chair and walked up to Manny, placing his hands on her shoulders, he looked her straight in the eye. "Perfect. You just saved my ass, Manny Santos." He sighed in relief pulling her into a hug. He hoped she wouldn't knee him in the groin and call him a creepy pig. He was genuinely thankful that she was sent to him and he was even more thankful that she nailed the part, effortlessly. He pulled back from the hug, quickly kissing her cheek in excitement. "Sorry...but I'm stoked right now. The part is yours, Manny. If you want it? All you have to do is say yes." He held her gaze, not even trying to hide the hopeful look in his baby blue eyes. He wanted...needed her to know how desprately he needed her.

**Manny**

Manny could see Peter and Mark leaning forward with a brief glimpse to them as she read through a particularly moving monologue. Their captivated attention inspired her to show them more. More feeling, more nuance. More of herself. She let the words take her where they were meant to as her own passion fueled her on. Whether or not she could believe that Peter had composed such a flawless script, she had to admit that she was hooked. She could feel that this was a part she was meant to play. So she did play it, as if it were already hers.

She exhaled deeply when she finished, almost forgetting to breathe for herself. She lowered the script at her side and looked between the men she was auditioning for, hoping they were as pleased with her performance as she was. She figured it was a good sign that they were smiling back at her, and not in that condescending, oh you're not bad, but not quite ready for a role like this, sweetie kind of way. She swallowed hard when Peter stopped in front of her, resting his hands on her shoulders. She grinned, not sure what he was going to say but feeling relieved once he'd said it. "Oh," She murmured, a bit surprised when he pulled her in for a hug. Never in a million years did she think she'd ever hug Peter Stone. "I …um…" She stammered when he pecked her cheek, astounding her once again. Her lips perked up into a bright smile when he finally confirmed that she had the part. "It's mine? I have the part?" She nodded eagerly, "Yes!" She squealed and threw her arms around Peter's neck, surprising even herself with that gesture. Squeezing him tight, pressing her chest into his, she exhaled, "When do we start?"

**Peter**

Peter almost stumbled back when Manny leaped into his arms. He thought she was going to sneer in his face and wipe away the soft kiss he planted on her smooth cheek. It was a pretty damn good feeling having her wrapped tightly around him.. He realized they had never hugged before. They only contact they ever had was usually when Manny was shoving him away. His arms instinctively wrapped around her slim waist, hugging her tightly back. He looked over to Mark, who had a smug grin on his face. Peter gave the guy a little sneer, turning away from him, he pressed his face against her hair only for a brief second, before letting her go. He didn't even notice that his hands didn't leave her waist. "We start filming this weekend. I know it's only 3 days away but I'm running out of time on making this thing."

He bit his lip nervously as he thought about the approaching deadline. So much was riding on this movie. If he didn't finish it...he gave his head a little shake, getting lost in his thoughts. He pulled his ice blue eyes back to Manny's. "I have faith you can do this. After what I just saw..." Peter smiled, looking down. He widened his eyes a bit seeing his hands locked onto her soft hips. He quickly pulled his hands back, running them through his messy blonde hair. "You'll be great. I can tell you take this seriously and that means a lot." He stuffed his awkward hands into his jean pockets. It seemed like the only way to keep from wanting to touch her again. "You can take this script home and try to at least get your first few scenes memorized. I know I'm asking for a lot. I hate to throw all this one, but I don't have many options. If you don't think you can do this, you can tell me." He licked his dry lips, nervously. If she ended up walking away, Peter would lose his movie and more importantly his girl...well his girl for the role. "No hard feelings, Manny, but I believe you were meant for this role."


	5. Chapter 5

**Manny**

"This weekend?" Manny made a mental note to clear her schedule. No ice cream-fueled sorrow-drowning Saturday and no pathetically still-in-my-pajamas Sunday for her this weekend! She nodded eagerly, not showing a moment's hesitation. She'd drop anything for this part. Not that she had all that much else going for her anyway. But Peter didn't necessarily know or need to know that. "That isn't a lot of time, Peter. But…I can work with it." She watched Peter closely as he chewed his bottom lip. He must've been anxious about getting the filming done. She wondered if he realized he was still holding onto her. She smiled awkwardly, glancing over at Mark as she folded her arms over her chest. "Well, I take my craft very seriously you guys and this script really looks amazing. So…I'll do the best I can to have a chunk of it down." She took the script from his hands and nodded with conviction. "I can handle this, Peter. Trust me." She smiled, "I know I was made for this." She tucked the script carefully into her bag and looked between the men. "Is that all you need for today? I want to get home so I can start getting the lines…oh and..." She bit her lip, tilting her head to the side a little. "Could one of you possibly spot me some bus fare...I'm kind of tapped out...at the moment." She admitted, a soft pink hue spreading across her cheeks.

**Peter**

Peter nodded, actually believeing Manny's reassuring words. He could see the passion in her eyes. That alone was enough for to believe her when she said she could do this. For the first time ever he was placing his trust in Manny Santos's hands. He swallowed hard at the thought. Giving her this power also meant she could crush him with it to. She was the girl for this role. He had to keep her happy or else she might decide to jump ship and leave Peter's movie to sink faster than the Titanic. He hadn't felt a need for Manny like this since the moment he first laid eyes on her. She was wearing a hot pink bikini, lounging next to a pool, looking sexy and desireable. He had to quickly shake the image from his head before he got too excitied. That was a long time ago and Peter was pretty sure deep down that Manny still thought Peter was the scum of the Earth. She had every right to feel that way. He hurt her more than any other girl in his life. It was a strange though how he wanted her so badly but did everything possible to screw it up.

He smirked, watching her tan cheeks blush the softest shade of pink. "No need for bus fare. I can give you lift. you saved my film so it's the least I can do." He shoved his hands into his pockets, shrugging his shoulders. "It's not a big deal. Mark and I are clearly done here anyway." Peter turned his head, giving Mark a little look. "Right, buddy?" Mark rolled his eyes at Peter, throwing a little nod his way. "Uh yeah...we're done here. I can cleanup here so you can give her a ride home." Peter mouthed, "Thank you" to his casting director before turning back to Manny. "All settled than." He walked to the table, grabbing his car keys. For a brief second he almost reached for her hand but quickly pulled back and ran his hand through his hair. "Um...after you." He grinned, leaning his arm to the side to let Manny pass.

**Manny**

Manny felt a little more than pathetic asking for bus fare, but the girl was broke and she wasn't about to call Emma back to pick her up. She hadn't expected Peter to offer a ride. She wasn't even sure she wanted to be stuck in a car with him for the whole way back to her apartment. "Uh...are you sure?" She questioned, glancing over at Mark, wishing there was even a small chance that Mark would counter offer, even though she barely knew the guy. She and Peter weren't exactly best friends. She sighed softly, realizing she was being silly. They were going to be working on a film together and she was grateful for the chance to be his leading lady. And it was nice to feel like he needed her and not the other way around, though in truth they probably needed each other equally. She nodded and gave Peter a little smile. "Um..thanks."

Manny tucked her dark hair behind her ear, her dangling earrings flickering under the hallogen lights in the room. She zipped her bag as the guys exchanged looks over something. She rocked back and forth on her heels, waiting for Peter to be ready to go. She looked up when he approached her again, with his car keys in hand. "Okay," She moved toward the table and leaned over it slightly, offering her to hand to Mark, not one to neglect her audition ettiquette. "Thank you for giving me a shot." She said, then gently pulled away to exit the room. "See you soon, Mark." She called over her shoulder, leading Peter from the room and eventually the building. Stepping outside, she inhaled deeply, satisfied with the little twist in her plans for the day. It truly was fate that brought to this audition, to Peter. She crinkled her nose at the thought. Weird. She glanced back at him over her shoulder, not sure where his car was parked. "Are you on the street somewhere or...?"

**Peter**

"It's over here." Peter pointed over to the Jeep. He led the way, walking close to Manny. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye from time to time, taking in the features of her face. She looked more grown up. Even sexier if that was possible. Feeling his face turn hot he looked back to his park Jeep, sighing in relief when they finally reached it. Now he just had to sit next to her for a quick car ride and keep himself from stealing more looks. He unlocked the side door, letting Manny get in. When she was all settled in the seat, he shut the passenger door closed and hopped into the front seat. He could smell the light scent of her perfume lingering into his sense as he sat close next to her. Peter swallowed hard and quickly shoved the keys into the ignition.

The deep hum of the Jeep , rumbled to life, blaring classic rock out the speaker. Peter quickly leaned over, turning down the volume. "Sorry. I kinda like to jam out in my Jeep." He smiled awkwardly, lazily shrugging his shoulders. "I'm sure you weren't looking forward to getting a ride from me, but I'm really hoping we can at least try to friends. You know, while we make the movie and everything. I know I screwed up royally with you, and I don't blame you for thinking I'm a slimy bottom feeder, but I'm not that guy anymore." He held her eyes as he surprised himself with the little confession. He didn't even mean for the words to come out. "I just want to...start over. I'm sure I sound crazy right now." He rolled his eyes at himself, metally kicking his own ass. He started to pull out of the parking lot. "So, you tell me where to go and I'll take you there."


	6. Chapter 6

**Manny**

Manny nodded quietly, following Peter's lead to his car. She wondered what had happened to the blue sports car he had in high school, but she didn't ask. She could feel Peter's eyes on her, every once in a while, but she pretended not to notice. She got into the car and buckled in, keeping her eyes on the dashboard, hoping this ride wouldn't be as awkward as she was thinking it might be. Pulling her loose hair over her shoulder to play with as Peter's started up the engine, she stole a glance in his direction. Time had done him some good. He seemed a bit rougher around the edges, in a good way, in a way that Manny usually liked in guys she went out with. Despite his weirdness around her, he seemed to own a new confidence about himself and his work that she found...sexy. But she wouldn't admit it to him, ever.

Manny jumped in her seat, her eyes widening as the jeep speakers pumped rock music all around her body. She shifted her position in her seat, trying not to look so thrown off. "Oh, uh...it's fine. I do that all the time too." She looked at him, as he addressed the elephant in the room, so to speak, seemingly out of nowhere. She was pretty speechless, in no way prepared to actually discuss what had happened between them in high school. Instead she just gave him the directions to her place. After that she looked away for a while, thinking to herself. She was working on his film project, as his leading lady, whether she liked him or not, they had to get along. "Peter..." She sighed, slowly turning her eyes to him. "I...I'm not really ready to forget what you did to me..." She said honestly. "But..for the sake of this movie...for both of our sakes. I can make an effort to be civil with you. Okay?"

**Peter**

Peter nodded, letting Manny's words sink in. It wasn't exactly what he wanted to hear but he would take it. It was a tiny step but it was a step he was happy to take. God knows they had some ugly history so even if Peter had a microscopic chance to fix what he did years ago, he wasn't going to miss it. The rest of the drive to Manny's place was pretty quiet. Peter would bring up some crazy audition story, so the drive wasn't in total silence. After awhile he felt pretty relaxed. Nothing he ever thought he could feel being stuck in a car with Manny Santos. He would look over at her from time to time, using his expressive features as he went on about all the crazy and ridiculous stories he had since the whole idea of him making this movie started.

His mood was lighted immensely as he talked to Manny. He would feel the back of his neck warm whenever he flashed that brilliant smile of hers. It made him go back to when she was the only girl he wanted a chance with and he almost had it. Until he did what he did best and that was screw everything up that he wanted. He never meant to. It just happened. Following Manny's directions, Peter pulled into her place. "Here we go." He parked the car and turned to face her. "Thanks again for taking this part Manny. I'll be saying that until the movies is finished. You have...no idea how you saved this film from tanking." He nervously licked his lips, running a hand through his shaggy blond locks. "Uh...do you need a ride later. I mean for when we start filming?"

**Manny**

Manny relaxed when Peter seemed to agree to her concession. She appreciated that he could understand where she was coming from. All of this, being nice to Peter, having to work with him, trusting him, was new to her. If they were ever to become friends somewhere down the line, it would take time and a lot of effort. Right now Manny needed to focus on her acting. On the role that would make of break this film. Peter was depending on her now and it would take some serious integrity on her part not to let him down, despite their bad blood. She was intent on continuing to look out of the passenger side window for the rest of the ride to her place, but every once in a while Peter would engage her in conversation about auditions from hell that made her laugh. She shared some of her own and marveled at the way he talked about his film project - recognizing that fierce pride and love for the art of creating something all your own that Peter had for directing as the same she exhibited toward being an actress. They seemed to have a bit more in common than she at first thought.

Before she realized it, they were heading through her neighborhood and their time together, at least until filming began, was up. She unfastened her seatbelt, making sure to grab her bag so she wouldn't leave it in Peter's car. She opened her mouth to thank Peter for the ride, but he beat her to it, thanking her for auditioning. She smiled warmly, enjoying the praise he was heaping on her. After the series of rejections she'd gone through over the last month, it really helped to boost her spirits. "You're welcome," She simply said, moving her hand to the doorhandle. "Uh...considering I can't exactly spring for gas money..." She nodded lightly. "I wouldn't object to another ride. Can't have your leading lady taking public transportation, now can you?" She teased, wondering if she sounded as needy as she thought. She shook her head. "Anyway, thanks for the ride and the opportunity. I promise I won't let you-this role down." She smiled and pushed the door open, stepping out of the car. "Bye. I'll message you if I have any questions about the script." She waved and stepped back from the car, turning to walk inside of her building.


End file.
